Shadowed Hearts
by Newind
Summary: Formerly called 'Princess Lexica' from Sailor Moon. I decided to switch the plot into a crossover. Kiara is still in there, she still has that 'common thingy' with Mamoru. Pls don't read this until i say so, cause it's confusing. thanks.
1. Meetings with a big 'WHAP' or 'WHAM'

Shadowed Hearts  
  
By  
  
Kara  
  
Hi minna! This is my first fic, so I want any thoughts from y'll so my fics would be better the next time(But I can't promise you that ^_^!) kidding. Anyway, this fic is a world of my own. Usagi is Sailor moon, as well as the other senshi. Darien is Tuxie, but doesn't know that Usagi is Sailor Moon. Other surprises await ya! (But I don't know weather you'll be or not ^_^!) So..back to the fic! Enjoy! (Hopefully) ^_~  
  
**************************@----- "Bye mom! Don't forget I'm going exploring after school!" Kiara yelled as she walked out of the house. "Be back before 8! Be careful!" Her mother warned.  
  
By that time, Kiara was walking briskly on the side walk. She was about 5'3, and attending secondary 2 in Juuban High. She has long black hair that was tied up into her usual ponytail, and soft brown eyes. She was cool in many ways. Kiara was transferred from Canada to Tokyo since her father thought that a change in life would be good fro them. Kiara never missed her friends, because she never had time to get close to them. And that caused her to learn to never get close to a person, as in a few months, she would be leaving them. She didn't like that one bit. Although, sometimes she thought of searching for her long lost brother. But whenever her parents caught her doing that, they always persuaded her not to do that. And when she refused to give in, they used force. Kiara shook her head at this thought. Although they acted like caring parents in the open, and in light matters, she knew better than to upset them.  
  
*Whap* Kiara collided into what seemed like a brick wall. Both fell on their butts heavily.  
  
"Ouch." They said in unison. "Sorry!" They apologized together again. Both laughed nervously. "Umm...." they hummed together. Both looked at each other in annoyance. "Can you please...." Both started to say. They glared at each other and stood up. Before Kiara could say anything, the stranger placed his hands on her mouth, preventing her from speaking.  
  
"Hi. I'm sorry I bumped into you, I didn't look where I was going." He said and released her.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry too. I was in deep thought. I'm Kiara by the way." Kiara introduced herself and stuck her hand out. He grinned. "Darien." And took her hand. He was wearing sweet pants and a loose no sleeved shirt, producing all his muscles. They strached their heads simultaneously, not knowing what to say. Kiara was in no hurry to get to school, although she could easily excuse herself and make a good face at school, her conscious told her to stay. Darien on the other hand, felt as if something was pulling him towards the stranger. Like he knew her form another life. It was Darien who broke the silence.  
  
"Umm....I see you go to Juuban High." He stated lamely. He felt like rolling his eyes at himself. *baka!*  
  
"Yeaah. And I see you are on a jog." Kiara replied sarcastically. Darien's head shot up.*Wait a minute, was that sarcasm?* He shrugged it off and continued to ask questions.  
  
"Haven't seen you from around here." Darien stood up straightly, exposing his full height.  
  
"I'm from Canada."  
  
"How old...." he never finished his sentence.  
  
"14, y...." she never finished her question.  
  
"19, f...." yet again, he didn't finish it.  
  
"Kiara Akegata Helios. Y...."  
  
"Darien Mamoru Shields...." This time he didn't even start his question.  
  
"Day before yesterday." She didn't ask any question, but got an answer she was looking for.  
  
"Lived here my whole life." Both stared unbelievingly at each other. Suddenly, *WHAM* Darien was knocked at his side. As the girl that whammed into Darien. The girl fell on her butt, emitting a small yelp from her.  
  
"Heh. Meatball Head, fall much?" teased Darien. The blonde glared coldly at him. As Kiara observed the girl, she noticed that they had the same uniform on.  
  
"That's because of YOU! MAMORU BAKA!!!!!" She screeched. Kiara winced at the pitch on her voice and Darien just smirked. The blond with the weird hair glanced at her watch. "OH NO! I'm late! Ms. Haruna is going to kill me!" she yelled and dashed towards the school. Finally, the thought registered in both black haired companions. They were late too!  
  
"Sorry I gotta go!" They said in unison and dashed in opposite directions.  
  
Continued..  
  
SLAM!! The door to Ms.Haruna's class room banged open, revealing a very dishelved Kiara. All heads turned towards her. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Kiara Akegata Helios. We have been expecting you. Since you are new, you are excused from detention. Now, if you would please sit next to.." Ms. Haruna trailed off, and turned her head to the person that she wanted Kiara to sit with.  
  
ZZZ..  
  
Kiara couldn't help but snicker softly. "USAGI!!!!!!!" Ms. Haruna yelled. Everyone winced while the windows shook. "Five more minutes Luna.." Usagi mumbled. Everyone sweat dropped. Suddenly her head snapped up, wide eyed, grinned guiltily. Ms. Haruna was shaking with anger. Kiara inched away from the very red teacher. "Usagi! Detention for three hours!! Kiara, sit next to her and try to keep her awake..." Kiara nodded and dashed up to her seat.  
  
_______________________ OK! Done! The people that have reviewed this story in the Anime, Sailor Moon section..solly! haha..sorry. Anyway, hope ya enjoy this fic! Ja! 


	2. Usagi, garden and the betrayel

Hey minna! I'm sorta busy these days..that's why I'm not posting. Sooo. here's chapter 2; I know it's VERY short, but I can't help it! Solly! ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ SLAM!! The door to Ms.Haruna class room banged open, revealing a much dishelved Kiara. All heads turned towards her. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Kiara Akegata Helios. We have been expecting you. Since you are new, you are excused from detention. Now, if you would please sit next to.." Ms. Haruna trailed off, and turned her head to the person that she wanted Kiara to sit with.  
  
ZZZ.  
  
Kiara couldn't help but snicker softly. "USAGI!!!!!!!" Ms. Haruna yelled. Everyone winced while the windows shook. "Five more minutes Luna.." Usagi mumbled. Everyone sweat dropped. Suddenly her head snapped up, wide eyed, grinned guiltily. Ms. Haruna was shaking with anger. Kiara inched away from the very red teacher. "Usagi! Detention for three hours!! Kiara, sit next to her and try to keep her awake..." Kiara nodded and dashed up to her seat.  
  
As the day ended, Kiara managed to keep Usagi awake at least. They had made themselves friends at lunch. Kiara agreed to meet her at the arcade. As Kiara walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, she glanced at her watch. 2.00pm, school ended at 1.45pm, her newly found friend's detention ends at 3.00pm. She decided to go to the central park.  
  
At the park. Kiara was staring at the deserted area, lush green grass flowed down the landscape, fig trees swayed gently at the breeze. A small waterfall splashed lightly down the smooth rocks; the water formed a small stream winding down between the grasses. Bushes of roses and Ixora completed the scene. She closed her eyes while peace overcame her. A sudden pain in her chest made her cry out in pain. Soon, she realized it wasn't her, it was someone else.  
  
Suddenly, a scream interrupted her. Instinctively, she ran towards the scream. As she neared the site, she crouched down under some bushes. Kiara's eyes widened. A very ugly looking monster was crackling with electricity, while the Sailor Scouts fought it. Mercury was aside, typing furiously on her mini computer. Mars, Jupiter and Venus were jumping everywhere, avoiding attacks and giving it their own. Sailor Moon was nowhere to be seen. An unexpecting blast hit Venus strait on and forced her body to fly back into the bushes where Kiara was hiding. Kiara gasped at Venus, who was lying lifelessly beside her. The three Sailor Senshi were fighting hard at the monster. Mercury had given up looking for weaknesses and joined the fight. Unknowest to her, her computer lay on the ground. Kiara bit her lip and dove forward, grasping the computer and pulling it back into the bushes where she and Venus was.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ haha! Wait, patience is a virtue. Snicker...i know I'm not good at cliffhangers, but, hahahahahahahaha!!! 


End file.
